


все мои письма к тебе

by aarizona



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona
Summary: триллер.про психопата.





	все мои письма к тебе

все мои письма к тебе -  
добрые, злые, или эмоционально незрелые -  
были напечатаны на старой машинке  
через копировальную бумагу. 

все мои письма к тебе -  
как очередной шрам на бедре от лезвия;  
были с эпиграфом на языке хинди,  
сюжетно складывались в сагу. 

все мои письма к тебе  
начинались с ностальгического "здравствуй",  
или рассказывали о мертвом котенке,  
или о синестезии во вкусе клубники. 

все мои письма к тебе  
были. но разделяй и властвуй:  
твоя новая ассистентка  
выбросила их, называя меня диким. 

все мои письма к тебе  
были напечатаны на старой машинке.  
а теперь я пишу "убей"  
ее кровью на старой книжке. 

все мои письма к тебе  
сожгла твоя новая жена.  
если она хотела побед,  
то ее судьба скверна. 

все мои письма.  
все мои письма к тебе.  
...  
ты и я смотрим фильмы.  
вместе целый век.  
...  
остывает тело.  
это бездна сверглась.


End file.
